madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Draper
:"You're born alone and you die alone and this world just drops a bunch of rules on top of you to make you forget those facts. But I never forget. I'm living like there's no tomorrow, because there isn't one." ::-'Don Draper', Smoke Gets In Your Eyes Donald Francis "Don" Draper is a founding partner and the Creative Director at Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce Advertising Agency in Manhattan, NY.Shut the Door. Have a Seat Previous to that position, he was the Director of the Creative Department at the Sterling Cooper Advertising Agency.Smoke Gets In Your Eyes. He is regarded among his colleagues as the best to ever pitch copy. His true name is Richard Whitman. He stole the identity of a dead officer during the Korean War. Childhood Born in 1926http://www.amctv.com/originals/madmen/episode310, Richard "Dick" Whitman was the illegitimate child of a prostitute who died during childbirth. Dick lived with his father and his father's wife until he was 10, at which time his father, a drunk, was kicked in the face by a horse and died. His stepmother then "took up" with a new man, "Uncle Mack," and had another son named Adam. His childhood was unhappy, and his stepmother never allowed him to forget that he was a "whore child." Long WeekendThe Hobo Code During military service in the Korean War he assumed the identity of Lieutenant Don Draper after he was killed while the two were posted alone at an isolated base. Dick then switched identification tags with Lt. Draper and assumed his name, cutting off contact with his family and creating a new life for himself. A New Life Dick returns to the states as Don Draper. He takes up a job at a car dealership, where Anna M. Draper, the real Don Draper's wife confronts him, telling Don that she knows he isn't who he claims he is. Don comes clean with Anna, and promises to help take care of her, and they end up as close friends.The Gold Violin Don eventually meets a young model named Betty Hofstadt. He excitedly tells Anna about her on their next Christmas together. Since Don Draper is still technically married to Anna, he tells her they will have to divorce so he can marry Betty, a request to which Anna cheerfully consents.The Mountain King Don later works in New York city at Heller's, a specialty shop dealing in fur coats. Roger Sterling walks into the store, asking about a mink coat for a special lady he has just started seeing. Roger comments on an advertisement, Don noting that it is one of his own. Roger hands Don a card, with Don noting that Roger works for an advertising firm. When Roger opens the box up for Joan in a hotel room, he notices that Don has included a portfolio, noting that Don was "out of line" for including it. A few days later Don runs into Roger in the lobby of Sterling Cooper, and tried to explain it away as coincidence. He asks Roger if he saw his work, Roger telling him that it was thrown away with the box. Don offers Roger a drink, and though it is 10am, Roger accepts. Over drinks, Don tries to sell Roger on the idea of hiring him. A few days later, Roger sees Don in the lobby again, waiting for the elevator. Roger is beside himself, angry that Don could not take a hint that he was not interested. Don stops Roger, noting that Roger had hired him the prior day, while they board the elevator, Don smiles while Roger appears confused about his lapse in memory.Waldorf Stories Ad Man Don Draper has a deep intuitive understanding of the consumer's mind, making him a brilliant ad man and the award-winning star of Sterling Cooper — attracting and retaining major clients, commanding respect from those above and below him, being courted by rival firms, and generally living the picture-perfect good life of a successful businessman in the early 1960s. However, Don rarely seems happy with his "perfect" life: He is often stressed, drinks and smokes constantly, and is prone to spells of moodiness. Draper's tenuous and complex feelings toward his children are revealed when Pete Campbell threatened to expose his past—Don at least momentarily considered fleeing to Los Angeles and abandoning his wife and children. Bert Cooper makes him a partner after Roger Sterling's most recent heart attack. While he appears to love his wife, he is constantly sleeping with other women. He had a brief affair with client Rachel Menken and was previously involved with beatnik Midge Daniels. He is willing to leave work in the middle of the day to see French New Wave films, and reads poetry by the likes of Frank O'Hara. Don has an affair with the wife of actor/comedian Jimmy Barrett, Bobbie Barrett. Don's wife Betty kicks him out of their house because of his refusal to admit to his affairs. After Betty kicks him out, he stays in a hotel and then stays in Los Angeles for three weeks. He returns home at Betty's behest during the Cuban Missile Crisis. In 1963, Betty has her third child, who she names Gene after her father, who passes away during her pregnancy, and has an unconsumated affair with Henry Francis. Later, Betty discovers Don's true identity and confronts him; Don breaks down and reveals his past. Several weeks later, a series of events, including the discovery of Don's identity, Henry Francis' proclamation of love and the deaths of John Kennedy and Lee Harvey Oswald prompt Betty into requesting a divorce. A New Company When rumors of the purchase of parent company of Sterling Cooper reach Don Draper, he pushes the senior partners to attempt a purchase of the company. Because he was forced to sign a contract to gain the business of Conrad Hilton, he is an employee of the company regardless of who owns it. After presenting an offer, they realize it's a lost cause, until they hit upon an idea. Pryce, the representative from PPL with authority over everyone at Sterling Cooper, agrees to fire the senior partners, thereby severing their contracts (including the no-compete clauses in their contracts.) They secretly round up a list of clients loyal to them and steal important documentation that will smooth the transition. And they secretly select the first employees with Pete Campbell, Peggy Olson, Joan Harris, and Harry Crane as the first employees. References Don Draper Suit & Clothes Style in Mad Men Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Sterling Cooper Category:Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce